Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus configured to jet liquid from nozzles.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus jetting liquid from nozzles, there is known a multifunction peripheral with a print unit which jets ink from nozzles to perform recording on a recording sheet. The print unit includes a carriage which reciprocates while carrying a recording head. The movement of the carriage moves first and second switch gears connected to an ASF motor to switch engagements between the first and second switch gears and any of first to third transmission gears. Driving the ASF motor with the second switch gear engaging with the third transmission gear rotates a first feed roller or a second feed roller, thereby feeding the recording sheet. Driving the ASF motor with the second switch gear engaging with the second transmission gear raises a nozzle cap for covering the recording head.